


If this is a Plan...(Do we get Code Names?)

by ReiverWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oblivious!Derek, Pack Family, Pack Meetings, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiverWrites/pseuds/ReiverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are taking too long to get together. The rest of the cast takes it upon themselves to get the ball rolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If this is a Plan...(Do we get Code Names?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They're Taking too long, I guess we'll just have to Take Matters into our own Hands!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12447) by Caitlin. 



Stiles isn't sure who thought it up or who even decided that there needed to be a plan for this kind of thing in the first place. If he had to take a guess, though, Stiles would say it was Allison; Scott is a little oblivious, Lydia has enough drama in her life already, and Jackson couldn't care less about anyone but himself really. But Stiles thinks that there is obviously a plan in motion because he has been forced to sit at Derek's side for the past, like, eight pack meetings and, while he's never left out, he's usually not shoved into the middle of the couch where everyone wants to be.

It isn't until Stiles starts sitting there without it being the only empty seat that he realizes that there even was a plan.

Honestly sometimes he's a little oblivious but everyone is throwing him little smiles like he just sat on a dead mouse and he's the only person unaware of it. God, he really hopes he isn't, but Derek wouldn't sit near a dead mouse and he's pulling out Monopoly like the game doesn't break apart the strongest of families. Stiles just vows to not move from his seat for the rest of the night and snatches the top hat before the board is even fully on the table. He ignores the conspiracy because Derek will back him up if anything happens and watching Derek play Alpha is one of his favourite pass times. He snatches the dog piece for Derek and the glare he receives just ensures that it was the right thing to do.

Stiles begins to think that he's been mislead, like there was no plan to begin with. After all the smiles stop and nothing else happens and lives return to normal, well, as normal as they can be with the existence of werewolves, but normal nonetheless.

Then Lydia speaks to him. This is no longer the momentous occasion that it should be, after all they hang out every Thursday and she even eats lunch with him (them) now, so he just smiles and only has to try twice before he's able to string together a real sentence with real vowels and consonants.

"You really can't see it, can you?" she says as though there's a Thestrel in front of him and she is unaware of the fact that only certain people can see them. Only she's Lydia so she would know and there goes that analogy but his point is still valid.

"No?" He asks, and it's a good thing that he doesn't start looking around for an actual Thestral before she starts speaking again because he is almost positive that she's referring to the fake kind of see; the observation kind and not just the viewing with eyes kind.

"You should pay a little more attention Stillinski or you'll never be made into an honest man." And there's that look that she throws him that he can't quite dissect, can't even really get a good look at before he's noticing the epic way in which her skirt billows behind her as she rounds the corner, and really, if he wasn't so thrilled by that he'd be banging his head into the closest wall over things like 'why him?'.

Yup. There is definitely something that smells like a plan happening.

Stiles, being the genius that he is, still can't see anything different in his life; no girls pining over him, same old song and dance at pack meetings and what have you, but now he wont physically stop looking everywhere he possibly can while trying to figure out what Lydia meant because 'honest man' and 'oblivious' makes it sound like someone wants to get all up in his grill in a good way and that he wouldn't mind said action occurring (which, really, he can't imagine he would). Still he is left with resounding nothings and is forced to carry on with his needlessly boring life.

His life is boring and he's friends with werewolves. Yeah. His life definitely sucks on more than one level.

But of course, after he decides that Lydia must have meant to corner a different Stiles, that is when disaster chooses to strike. Or, in this case, Scott and Allison.

Allison, being the god-send that she is, still manages to work both sides of the hunter-werewolf line and still make it to pack meetings once a month on top of sneaking around with Scott, getting good marks in school, training as a hunter, stealing the pack information when they need it, and putting up with Scott. So Stiles takes his seat beside Derek (and really, now that he thinks about it, it's not too weird that it's his seat seeing as though everyone is paired off except for them) and pulls out his phone because his dad is known to send him a rampant text or two in his spare time.

He grins because he and his dad are definitely related after all and begins to type back his reply. He doesn't even notice that Scott and Allison have bracketed the two-person bench him and Derek had overtaken in order to view the rest of the group's training.

"Hey, Stiles." Scott calls, and he immediately jerks his head up and around because Scott should be way in front of him and not to the side.

"Derek." Coos Allison sweetly from right beside him and before he can start looking from one to the other to see if they are communicating with a secret sort of code, Allison has used her hand to push him towards Scott, which wouldn't be so bad, if that way didn't also include a surly looking werewolf who had Scott practically sitting on him and making him lean in towards Stiles. So despite the aborted flail that Stiles attempted (he didn't really want to have to buy another phone so soon after the pool incident, thank god it landed in his lap) he ended up in Derek's personal space, mouth to mouth in fact, even though the chances of that happening are, like, zero.

But Derek kind of shuffles closer so it isn't as awkward and Stiles turns a little more towards him for better purchase and really, he can now see why Allison stuck around with Scott, because kissing a werewolf is in no way bad and he could definitely see more of this in his future, would condone it even.

Stiles will deny that it wasn't until Lydia huffed out a 'finally' that he clued in to what the plan had been all along. It had to be a plan, after all, 'cause there was no way that Scott had come up with this on his own or improvised it, and the worst part was that everyone was acting as if there wasn't a plan. Not that Stiles is complaining. In fact, he is glad that he finally has someone there to swallow his embarrassing noises.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this artist? I would write all the stories for all her pictures if I could!
> 
> Originally posted on my FF.net account


End file.
